The present invention pertains to a digital modulation signal generating apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a digital modulation signal generating apparatus employing a technique for performing sensitivity measurement or distortion measurement with high precision in the case where a base band signal is modulated in an orthogonal manner by means of a carrier signal, and measurement is performed by employing a signal generating apparatus for generating a digital modulation signal.